Bleeding Love
by MyheartForeverbroken
Summary: Hermione is about to take her life but before she does pass over she remembers three distinct memories about the love she lost.


She sat looking at the blade; she could just use her wand though it would be quicker. However, would she be able to complete the spell, at least with the blade one quick slit and she would bleed out. Her mind raced as memory after memory ran throughout her, she had fought so hard but could not save her. She had loved her to the end of the world but it was not good enough, what would have been if she had saved her.

The tip of the blade touched her wrist…

FIRST MEMORY

"Sorry, Ms. Granger I was told this was the only available room." Minerva replied as she took notice of Hermione sitting on a bed with a book in her hand.

"It is all right, and it is the only available room. Couples have single rooms non-couples bunk with another, I usually share a room with Ginny but Tonks stays in there instead. Make yourself at home!" Hermione informed as Minerva walked deeper into the room and sat down, the two stared at one another until the younger woman broke the silence.

"Do you think we will survive this war?" She asked boldly, the older woman saw tears forming and moved next to the younger woman and sat beside her on the bed.

"There will be those on both sides that will fall, but I believe we will survive in the end." Minerva replied hoping to sooth the woman some how.

"I am wondering, because if one of us does die I want you to know something even if it will make things complicated between us." Now kneeling next to the older woman Hermione looked into her eyes and saw wonder, then before realization hit Hermione leaned in and kissed the older woman with everything she had.

The tip of the blade penetrated the skin causing sharp pain to hit.

_SECOND MEMORY_

Walking through the secret passageway and into Minerva's private chambers had become routine, every night Minerva sat up waiting for the young woman. They met in a soothing embrace, but when their lips met, it held more. It had been one year since that first kiss and Hermione knew that the war was getting closer; she wanted to have Minerva in her arms even if it was for one night. Right when Minerva was about to speak Hermione silenced her with a kiss and led her into the bedroom.

Slowly, Hermione removed the black robes to reveal an emerald green negligee her curved legs were on display. Minerva's eyes looked at every curve, every scar and more. Desire instantly formed inside of her, she knew Hermione was beautiful but this new side of Hermione was exquisite. Walking towards Minerva she gently pushed her onto the bed and smiled down at her, all Hermione wanted was to please the one on the bed.

"Like what you see?" The husky voice asked that held lust and want, Minerva could only smile up at her and nod. Hands gently found her hips and rubbed small circles on them as those hands pulled her closer, causing the young woman to straddle the older woman.

"Are you sure, my love?" The question was laced with love, and want.

"I want to be with you everyway imaginable." She whispered in return, Minerva picked her up causing a giggle and squeal to leave her. The two slowly undressed the other one; kisses touched every part they could. When the time came, the two went slow and gentle not wanting the experience to ever end. As their orgasms broke free, Minerva held Hermione in her arms. Hermione never wanted to let go of the woman that was holding her, she wanted to stay in her arms for the rest of her life.

Flesh has ripped; blood begins to spurt out as a vein was cut into two. Dizziness will be along soon, but first it is the images of life flashing before her eyes. Their first kiss, their first time making love to one another and the last time she saw her alive.

_FINAL MEMORY _

The once beautiful green grass was now black with dried blood, and mounted with bodies. Some on the good and some on the bad, all of the bodies she passed none of them were of the one she was looking for which brought relief. Voldemort had fallen but his followers were still around firing off curses trying to kill whomever they could before Aurors came to take them to Azkaban. Entering the Great Hall, she saw her, her usually tall stance was not there. Her shoulders slouched as if she were Atlas who finally shrugged the world off his shoulders.

Walking towards the woman a smile appeared on her face that grew even more when a smile was returned upon seeing her, the two found themselves in a loving embrace that did not go unnoticed. After everything no one bothered to question it, love was needed for everyone now.

"I was so worried about you." Minerva whispered as she held onto the younger woman with everything she had.

"And I for you." Hermione replied holding on even tighter to the woman, the two slowly parted and smiled at each other but soon broke apart as Harry and Ron came up to Hermione and Kingsley asked to speak to Minerva.

It happened quickly something that no one expected; Fenrir Greyback burst through the doors firing off random curses but soon stopped as he spotted Hermione. Raising his wand he muttered a spell and sent it towards her, it would have hit her but someone had run in front of the curse and took the weight of it. Aurors were on Greyback before he realized it, once Hermione saw who was in her arms sobs began to rack her body.

Minerva knowing that a shield charm would not have been able to stop the curse put herself in front of Hermione, taking the full hit of the curse. Blood was now soaking her clothing and forming a pool where she laid in Hermione's arms, as tears began to mix with it.

"Don't die, please! I can't lose you please!" Hermione pleaded as she began to do every spell she knew but nothing was working, blood kept spilling out.

"Hermione." The older woman said slowly causing the younger woman to stop and look at her.

"I just got you back." Tears poured from her eyes as she looked into emerald ones.

"I would rather die knowing that I saved you then die knowing that it was for nothing, you will get me back again. I love you." Minerva whispered to Hermione, who leaned down, kissed the older woman, and held her as she replied to the older woman.

"I love you, too and we will have each other back soon." As she finished she felt the last breath leave the older woman.

Dizziness now from the blood loss, slowly Hermione crawled to the bed and climbed upon it. Lying down she felt her eyes grow heavy, and heart begin to slow down. Dizziness was ending; darkness was now taking over her eyes. The knife slipped from her grip as she began to lose strength, taking one last deep breath she closed her eyes completely and let darkness consume her. She would rather die and be with Minerva than live a life without her.


End file.
